


home (I'm coming home)

by breakthesewallsdown



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, I was in a mood, angsty, emo!sanvers, post 2x22, there need to be more post-finale fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakthesewallsdown/pseuds/breakthesewallsdown
Summary: "I never thought I was built to loveanyoneand now there's this amazing woman that I can see as mywife. That I want as my wife,"ora post-2x22 drabble, because I need more fics about this and if no one will write any I'll do it myself.





	home (I'm coming home)

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is. I literally wrote this in less than an hour and posted it immediately after, so it's not beta'd or anything. Oops. Just a drabble.

"Marry me," 

"Excuse me?" 

"Seriously. Marry me. Please," 

Alex's heart flutters as she watches Maggie's smile grow, watches her eyes sparkle and her dimples show. She watches Maggie's face intently, trying to figure out what she's going to say before she actually says anything- tries to gauge her reaction. Because Alex Danvers just did the most spontaneous thing she could've done. She doesn't even have a ring. 

When Maggie releases a breath Alex gets shaken back to reality. Reality being that Maggie hasn't replied yet. Alex tries to get her heartbeat back in check, because there's no use in getting your hopes up and she doesn't want to look too disappointed if Maggie tells her no. 

"Maggie?" Alex asks, voice quiet, "please say something," 

"I'm- I don't know what to say," Maggie mutters, her eyes still shining, but her smile wearing off. 

Alex swallows, looks away, "A yes or a no would be a good start," 

Maggie reaches her hand out to touch Alex's cheek and sighs, "Alex," 

And that's when Alex knows. So she shakes Maggie's hand off and takes a step back, shaking her head. She knew it. It was all too good to be true. 

"It was stupid of me to ask, I'm sorry," Alex mutters, looking everywhere except for Maggie, "it's too soon, yeah, it's- I'm- whatever," 

"Alex," Maggie says again, attempting to reach for Alex's hand, but the latter shoves both her hands in her pockets and bites her lip. 

She needs to get out of here. 

"I have to go," Alex admits, not looking at Maggie whatsoever, "clear my head. I'll see you back at the apartment," 

Maggie falters. At the apartment. Not _at home_ like they've called it these past months. She can basically feel Alex pulling away from her, which is not fair because she's not even listening to her. Which is not fair, because it's creating drama that's not needed and that can totally be avoided. 

"Alex, wait," Maggie pleads, "I'm just overwhelmed," 

Alex just shakes her head, "You could've just said no, Maggie,"

"But I don't want to say no," she says, "I just-," 

"Then what is it?" 

Maggie takes a deep breath and runs her hand through her hair, "It's a one day, but not yet," 

Alex nods. Probably more to herself than Maggie. But she still takes a step back and starts to turn. She only talks when she's nearly back inside the DEO. Then she says, 

"I'm going for a walk. Don't wait up for me," 

 

• • • 

 

Alex isn't sure why she's reacting this way. She feels like she's _over_ reacting. Because deep down she knows it might have been too soon. They haven't even been dating for a year. But Alex just feels so strongly for her and she knows that Maggie is the person she wants to share everything with. She doesn't know why there always has to be a certain amount of time until you're allowed to be sure that you want to share your life with someone. 

Alex loves her. She loves her with everything she has and she never wants to let her go. That's what Kara told her. To never let Maggie go. But if Maggie doesn't want that, then what is she supposed to do? _It's a one day, but not yet_. What's that supposed to mean? 

It's all so confusing. Alex can't help but start to feel bad, because she just left Maggie on that balcony after dropping the m-bomb on her. She didn't even hear her out properly. Her instict told her to flee, to put her walls back up and to protect herself. 

But she's in a relationship. She can't just push Maggie away whenever it's convenient. They have to talk and figure things out and work through it. Alex can't just run away whenever she wants to. She's done that before and she doesn't even want to think about how that turned out. 

**Maggie [12:34 AM]:** Are you safe? I'm worried.x

Alex has been staring at Maggie's text for over ten minutes now. She told Maggie not to wait up for her, yet here she is, texting her asking her if she's okay. Alex knew she wouldn't listen, knew Maggie would stay awake until she knew Alex is safe. Until Alex is _home_. 

**Alex [12:47 AM]:** omw back.

It only actually takes her another ten minutes to get home, but she can't get herself to get in the elevator and up to their floor. She's scared. _Terrified_. But she has to. So after taking a few deep breaths and wiping her clammy hands on her jeans, Alex finally presses the button of the elevator. The closer she gets to Maggie, the faster her heart beats. She's not sure what's going to happen next. What she does know is that she has to apologize to Maggie. 

So when she reaches her front door and starts to pull out her key, she's quite surprised to find Maggie swinging the door open even before Alex can even do something. Maggie's eyes are wide and bloodshot and Alex's heart hurts at the sight. 

" _Alex_ ,"

It sounds hurt and scared and Alex can't do anything else than step into their home and wrap Maggie up in a hug. She pulls Maggie against her chest and holds her close, one hand in her hair, the other securely on her back. 

"I'm so sorry, Maggie," Alex whispers, before pressing a kiss to her head, "so sorry," 

Maggie just shakes her head against Alex's chest, grips her jacket with both hands until her knuckles turn white, trying not to cry again. She's cried enough for the next seven months. 

"I love you, Alex," Maggie says, voice cracking. 

And Alex's heart aches. She pulls back and cups Maggie's face with both hands, wipes a few stray tears away. It hurts to see Maggie hurting, especially because she doesn't even know why Maggie is hurting. So she asks. 

"Why are you crying?" 

Maggie shrugs, "I was worried. I thought I pushed you away by not saying yes," 

Alex tenses at that, because she nearly kind of forgot about that by seeing Maggie cry. And Maggie seems to notice because clenches her eyes shut and turns her head. 

"You're entitled to your feelings, Maggie," Alex says softly, dropping her hands from Maggie's face, "and if that's not wanting to marry me, then I'll accept that," 

"No, Alex," Maggie whines, rubbing her eyes, "I _do_ want to marry you. I just- Have you thought about this? About getting married? Like, why ask me now?" 

"Kara. She- She told me to never let you go. And I don't want to. _Ever_ ," Alex says, eyes locking with Maggie's tired ones, "I don't want to let you go and I want everything with you. And I agree that it might have been a heat of the moment kind of thing, but I think about it all the time and it _scares_ me, Maggie. I never thought I was built to love _anyone_ and now there's this amazing woman that I can see as my _wife_. That I want as my wife," 

"Alex,-"

"And maybe not now. Maybe not yet. And me asking you to marry me doesn't mean we have to do it in the next months, or the next year even. I just- I need that. With you. I want that, with you. I want you to be my wife, one day," 

Maggie hides her face in her hands and Alex doesn't know why she's crying, but suddenly they both are and Alex can't do anything else than hold Maggie close to her again. 

"I love you so much, Maggie," 

"I just- There's so many first that I want to experience with you first. I didn't think marriage was up on that list already," Maggie mutters as she wipes her eyes, "I thought I'd have to be the one proposing to you," 

"Maggie," 

"Ask me again," 

Alex hesitates, "What?" 

"Ask me again. Please." 

And suddenly Alex is nervous, because she has no idea what's happening. But Maggie is looking at her with big, expecting eyes and she can't help but lose herself in them. So she caves.

"Do you want to marry me?" 

And Maggie's smile is back. So are the tears in her eyes. But Alex doesn't mind, because Maggie is _nodding_ and she's cupping Alex's face and she's _kissing her_. Alex feels like she's flying, like she's weightless and the only thing she needs is Maggie. 

Maggie pulls away slightly, puffs a breath out against Alex's lips, "Yes," 

"Yes?" 

"Of course I do," Maggie says softly, "there was never any doubt about that," 

"So, you're saying you like me? That's what I got," 

And Maggie just laughs, because _yes_ , this is the woman she wants to marry.


End file.
